Past of the Viper
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: Mammon wasn't always emotionless. He used to be happy. Always smiling. This is the past of the Viper before he was crushed. One-shot OOC Viper x OC


Past of the Viper

Summary – Mammon wasn't always emotionless. He used to be happy. Always smiling. This is the past of the Viper before he was crushed. One-shot

Chapter 1

It was today. August 28.

The day Mammon hated, yet loved.

The Arcobaleno glanced at Mammon's door whenever they pasted. They were worried. Mammon always locked himself in his room. He sometimes stayed locked in there for weeks. Luce would try to get Mammon out of the room but it was no use. The best she could do was set food in front of his door. They didn't know why Mammon did this.

Nobody but Mammon and the village knew.

It was _her _birthday.

And also _her_ death day.

It was December 25 of 1982, Christmas day. They had been dating for six years now and he thought today was going to be the perfect time.

Mammon, at this time know as Viper, kneeled on one knew in front of the Ella, his girlfriend, who was admiring the giant Christmas tree in front of them. His purple hair gleamed because of the ornament lights and his purple eyes shined the dark, cold night. Ella had turned to look at Viper and gasped at his position. He brown eyes started to water and she covered her mouth with her small hands as her light, shoulder high brown hair fell and framed her face. Spectators watched the couple. The whole village knew the two. They were the most wonderful people anyone could meet. They always smiled and helped people.

"Ella…Will you marry me?" Viper said as he held out a box with a beautiful shining diamond ring.

Tears fell from Ella's eyes.

"Yes…" She nodded her head. "Yes, of course!" She pounced on him and hugged him, smiling. Viper stood up in time to catch her and he hugged her back. He lifted her left hand and placed it on her ring finger. The spectator cheered for the newlywed couple.

Viper took Ella's chin and kissed her. They both smiled at each other.

Though, Viper was worried. Ella knew he was in the mafia. Actually, one of the best in the mafia. But she still loved him.

And he loved her.

He swore that he would protect her with everything he had.

Though times were ruff at first, they quickly adjusted. They lived in a normal house and lived as normal people. It was 2 months later they found out they were going to be parents. Viper was so happy he started crying while swinging Ella in the air. He was going to be a father! Later on, at the doctor, they saw that the baby was going to be a boy. It took time but they finally came up with a name for the boy.

Mammon.

Even though it was early, they bought baby supplies. The villager also heard the news and they gave them baby supplies that they needed. Soon, the baby room was filled with toys, a cribs and dippers.

5 months pasted in no time and Ella felt the first kick the baby made. The doctor said the baby was healthy and he would be wonderful.

Viper was very happy but frowned when he had a job. He had to go to England for a job. Though he wanted to stay with Ella and the baby, he couldn't. He told Ella about the job and she just rubbed his cheek, saying that she was going to be all right. Before he left, Ella gave him a bag. He opened the bag and saw a coat. The coat was full black with the exception of two white lines on the top and there was a chain connecting on each side. It felt like it fit him perfectly.

He put on the coat, and bid Ella a goodbye.

Four days pasted and Viper was done and able to go back home. He could surprise her for her birthday and get her a wonderful present.

He soon found himself, with a present, frowning when he got to the village. It was quiet. Too quiet…

He jolted when he heard a woman scream. He could tell it wasn't Ella because it sounded like an older lady. He immediately ran toward the scream, scared that something happened to the villagers and Ella. He finally got to where the scream was and froze eyes wide. There. Right there.

Was his wife on the floor. Dead.

Time seemed to stop around him. He heard people saying things and crying. It felt like hours staring at the dead body of his wife. It finally all clicked and he screamed and cried and ran towards the body. He hugged her, yelling at her to wake up.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! DAMNIT! DON'T FALL ASLEEP! NOT NOW! NOT EVER! WAKE UP!" Viper shook her sleeping body, trying to wake her up from her slumber. The red juice that she was drinking splashed on him but they could always by more, right?

"Uh…"

Viper looked down to see Ella open one eye and then the next. He smiled and hugged here. "Thank god…Thank god you're awake…" Tears still fell and Ella smiled at her husband.

"Viper…Mammon and I…are going to heaven…" She whispered. Viper looked at her. "We may be gone…for a while…But…we will…see each other…one day…" Ella slowly closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

Viper cried with villagers. His body shook and he never let go of the body. Villagers heard him chanting over and over,

"Lullaby…lullaby…and goodnight…My sweet and my darling…"

The villagers saw Viper put something around her neck and start smiling, saying that she look beautiful, even though she spill red juice on herself.

It wasn't until a week later, without food or water, only Ella and Mammon, that the police were able to get Viper away from Ella. The first thing they saw was a beautiful diamond and gold necklace shaped as a flower. The flower was made purely of gold except for small diamond tips at the end of the petals and an indigo gen in the middle. They were awed by it, but they knew that it would be hers forever.

Viper stayed in the hospital in extreme depression. It was weeks later that Ella's funeral came. Instead of going in a formal suit, Viper wore the coat that Ella gave him to all ways remember her by. Whenever someone would say 'I'm so sorry for your loss, Viper.' he would just say, 'Its Mammon. Not Viper'. They just stayed quiet and nodded, too sad to do or say anything else.

Day past with nothing being done. Viper, or now Mammon, would just stay in Ella's or Mammon, his little boy's, room. He looked at their small little frog, Fantasma. He thanked in his mind whoever took care of him during the time he was gone, took Fantasma and placed him on his head and walked out of the house, out of the village, out of the county, and basically, out of the universe. Later on he met the Arcobaleno and did jobs with them and eventually, was turned into a baby. He didn't care. He just wanted to kill whoever dared to kill his beloved wife and son.

He then met Xanxus and his group, Varia. He proved to them that he was Varia quality and joined, keen on finding the killer. Years pasted and finally, he killed them. Varia had never seen Mammon so mad and being brutal. It was disturbing, even for them.

Mammon panted as he looked at the body that didn't look like anything anymore. He swore that he would use everything he had to protect Ella. He broke it! He deserved to die, not Ella! If he died, then Mammon would be alive with Ella taking good care of him! He didn't deserve to be happy!

And that's when he lost all emotion.

All except his love for Ella and Mammon.

But it wouldn't change.

They wouldn't come back.


End file.
